


This is the life we've been given

by Kaellig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Наверное, они могли бы быть подругами. В какой-то другой жизни — в которой не было бы Шерлока Холмса и в которой, скорее всего, у них обеих была бы другая работа.





	This is the life we've been given

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2018

Наверное, они могли бы быть подругами. В какой-то другой жизни — в которой не было бы Шерлока Холмса и в которой, скорее всего, у них обеих была бы другая работа.

***

— Слушай, нам обязательно надо встретиться как-нибудь вне работы! — говорит вдруг Салли, уже почти выйдя из морга. В её руке зажат отчёт, дающий основания запросить ордер на арест этого сукиного сына, которого она подозревала с самого начала, и она готова буквально расцеловать патологоанатома, проводившего вскрытие тела. Целовать практически незнакомую девушку, совсем недавно пришедшую в Скотланд-Ярд, Салли кажется несколько неприличным, а вот предложить вместе выпить — в самый раз. Женщинам в полиции надо держаться вместе, да и та наверняка ещё не успела ни с кем толком познакомиться.

Салли никак не может вспомнить имя судмедэксперта, а на бейджике указана только фамилия — «Хупер». Ей идёт, думает Салли, окидывая взглядом угловатую фигуру и худое лицо с острым носом. 

Девушка заливается краской, дёргает уголками губ в неловкой попытке улыбнуться и быстро опускает голову.

— Это было бы здорово, сержант Донован, — выдавливает она, теребя край халата и глядя куда-то в область правого колена Салли.

— Например, завтра? — Салли всегда предпочитала брать быка за рога, а эта Хупер явно слишком стесняется, чтобы проявлять инициативу. — Завтра пятница, можно зависнуть где-нибудь после работы, тут есть отличный паб недалеко.

Девушка снова неловко улыбается и на миг вскидывает взгляд.

— Хорошо. Только...

— У тебя завтра какие-то дела?

— Я не пью пиво...

Салли прыскает. Работать в полиции, тем более в морге — и не пить пиво! 

— Разберёмся, — уверенно обещает она, уже представляя, как будет учить наивную девочку настоящей полицейской жизни. А кто сказал, что будет просто?

На следующий день Лестрейд искренне хвалит её за отличную работу и словно между делом приглашает вечером пойти играть в покер с ним и парнями. Салли замирает. Покерный кружок убойного отдела — это элитный клуб для своих, куда ей до сих пор не было хода. Потому что она работала с ними всего год — и потому что была женщиной.

Она соглашается, мигом забыв о планах на вечер, и вспоминает о том, что собиралась пойти с паб с новым патологоанатомом, лишь глубокой ночью, когда-то кто-то мимоходом упоминает её имя за столом. Молли — так её зовут, но парни уже придумали ей прозвище: «Заморыш».

***

Молли не любят. Она слишком странная, слишком неловкая, слишком не похожая на других. Если бы они были школьниками, её однозначно выбрали бы тем неудачником, на долю которого достаются все самые жестокие шутки. Они все давно уже взрослые люди, осознающие возможность наступления последствий, так что ограничиваются только дурацкими прозвищами и передаваемыми от одного к другому анекдотами, стараясь, впрочем, не пересекаться с Молли лишний раз напрямую. 

Молли не просто не любят — её избегают и слегка даже побаиваются. Это может показаться смешным, но Салли знает: есть в Молли что-то такое, что заставляет прикусить язык и проглотить рвущуюся шуточку. В тот момент, когда она берёт в руки скальпель и принимается за работу, из её движений уходит вся неловкость, взгляд становится острым и внимательным, а голос — уверенным и каким-то даже хлёстким. В эти моменты она способна достойно ответить любому шутнику, а как-то раз пренебрежительно перебила Лестрейда, попытавшегося оспорить её вывод. В глазах Молли в ту же секунду возникло привычное затравленное выражение, но Лестрейд лишь озадаченно хмыкнул и больше не влезал. 

Иногда Салли думает, что Молли чувствовала бы себя гораздо комфортнее с людьми, если бы могла общаться с ними, не выпуская из рук скальпеля. Эта мысль вызывает холодок по спине и стойкое желание сбежать куда-нибудь подальше.

Спускаться в морг за отчётами о вскрытии ненавидят все без исключений. Куда проще было бы запрашивать все материалы на электронную почту, но Молли Хупер совершенно не умеет писать отчёты кратко и доступным простым смертным языком, нужную информацию из неё приходится вытягивать, задавая уточняющие вопросы и не давая углубиться в лишние детали. 

Каким-то образом лучше других это удаётся Салли, и это тоже быстро становится поводом для насмешек. От не слишком обидных подначек — «хаха, прячьте от Донован канцелярские ножи, пока она не решила потренироваться делать вскрытия» — до откровенно грубой пошлятины. Салли стискивает зубы, но никогда не огрызается. В убойном отделе она единственная женщина, ей слишком многого стоило это назначение, и она старается делать всё возможное, чтобы стать здесь своей. Ради этого она готова потерпеть тупые шутки и даже пошутить про Молли сама. В конце концов, Салли же не виновата, что та такая чокнутая.

Она приходит в очередной раз за отчётом и отводит глаза, когда ловит затравленный взгляд Молли. «Не смотри на меня так, — хочет сказать она, — не заставляй меня вспоминать о том, что я здесь такая же чужая, как и ты!» Но Молли уже отворачивается и, сдёрнув накрывающую тело простыню, принимается рассказывать о своих находках; её глаза азартно блестят, плечи расправляются, нос кажется ещё острее обычного, а слова сыплются с такой скоростью, что Салли едва успевает разбирать их. Подступившая было жалость к ней исчезает, растворившись без следа, и где-то в дальнем уголке сознания Салли проносится мысль о том, что, быть может, Молли в действительности просто нет дела до того, что думают о ней другие.

***

После самоубийства Шерлока Салли долго не решается спускаться в морг, всеми правдами и неправдами перекладывая эту обязанность на кого угодно другого. Она не пытается обманывать себя: ей страшно смотреть Молли в глаза. Весь Скотланд-Ярд знал, что она была по уши влюблена в Шерлока; к этому никто не относился всерьёз, используя лишь как ещё один повод для насмешек, но Салли хорошо помнит пылающий яростью взгляд это хрупкой остроносой девочки, когда та услышала о подозрениях в адрес Шерлока. Она единственная из них так и не поверила в его вину, не допустила в голову даже мысли о том, что Салли и Андерсон могут быть правы. Даже Лестрейд в конечном счёте согласился с их доводами, но не Молли. А теперь Шерлок мёртв, во многом — их стараниями, и Салли не готова оказываться с Молли наедине в помещении, где слишком много трупов и скальпелей.

Когда же это наконец происходит, Салли поражает произошедшая с Молли перемена. Та кажется какой-то удивительно спокойной и собранной. Словно вся энергия, уходившая на то, чтобы смущаться, нервничать и теребить халат, ушла сквозь невидимую дыру. Молли поворачивает голову, скользит по лицу Салли равнодушным взглядом, и когда она начинает пересказывать содержание своего отчёта, её голос звучит ровно, а в глазах не загорается огонь. 

И Салли становится по-настоящему страшно — и почему-то очень холодно.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло. — В гулкой тишине морга её слова похожи на рассыпавшиеся по полу инструменты. Слишком громкие, слишком неуместные, и эхо от них разносится слишком звонко, отражаясь от кафельных стен. Удивительно, но только Молли никогда не кажется здесь посторонней — Молли и накрытые белыми простынями тела людей, которые уже никогда ни с кем не заговорят. — С Шерлоком. Я знаю, ты была... вы были близки... насколько это вообще возможно с человеком вроде Шерлока. И я понимаю, что...

Молли наконец поднимает на неё глаза, и Салли отшатывается, словно от выброшенного ножа. Молли смотрит так, словно готова вцепиться ей в горло. Это именно тот взгляд, которого Салли так боялась, но в действительности он оказывается ещё страшнее.

— Не смей. О нём. Говорить, — шипит Молли, делая шаг в её сторону. 

— Я просто делала свою работу! — защищается Салли.

— Вы предали его. После всего, через что он прошёл с вами, после всех раскрытых им дел, вы просто взяли и отказались от него. 

Кулаки Молли крепко сжаты, как и тонкие бескровные губы, которым так не хватает помады, но явно не того ужасного красного оттенка, которым она красилась специально для Шерлока. Шерлок всё равно с удивительным для его проницательности постоянством не придавал этому значения, а Салли каждый раз становилось мучительно неловко за эту несчастную девочку, совершенно не способную показать себя во всей красе. Ей было что показать, действительно было, но всё её обаяние, её женственность, её специфическое, но забавное чувство юмора были спрятаны слишком глубоко под неистребимым смущением, как прячутся заледеневшие цветы под слоем вечной мерзлоты. 

Сейчас, впрочем, смущением и не пахнет, и Салли даже жалеет, что Шерлок не может видеть Молли в этот момент. Ах да, он же мёртв, и в этом её, Салли Донован, вина. Так считает Молли, и Салли не может с ней не согласиться.

— Я делала свою работу, — повторяет Салли тише и отводит взгляд. Ей хочется обнять Молли, позволить ей выплакать свою боль, ещё раз сказать, что действительно жалеет о случившемся, и повторять это до тех пор, пока Молли не поверит. В Скотланд-Ярде слишком мало женщин, и им нужно держаться вместе, поддерживать друг друга, защищать от насмешек и грубости. И уж точно не становиться врагами.

Салли уходит, едва не забыв забрать со стола отчёт.

Когда Шерлок возвращается из мёртвых, она не может сказать, что чувствует в первую очередь: облегчение от осознания того, что на ней больше нет вины за его гибель, или злость за то, что он никак не оставит Молли в покое.

***

Она понятия не имеет, зачем Джон и Мэри приглашают её на свадьбу. Должно быть, просто из вежливости, в надежде на то, что она тактично откажется. Но Салли совершенно нечем себя занять, у неё нет сложного кейса, не оставляющего времени на развлечения, нет ревнивого бойфренда, который мог бы её не пустить, — да и вообще нет бойфренда; нет тяжело больной престарелой тётушки, с которой нужно было бы проводить свободные дни. Одним словом, у неё нет ни одной порядочной отговорки — и нет желания их придумывать, потому что даже свадьба чужих людей куда лучше сидения дома в одиночестве.

Её сажают за один из дальних столов, с какими-то пациентами Джона. Отсюда почти не видно стол молодожёнов, но видно канареечно-жёлтое платье Молли, сидящей рядом с Лестрейдом. На её месте Салли надела бы что-то более спокойное, что не так контрастировало бы с осенней рыжиной волос, но они не подруги и Молли никогда не станет спрашивать её совета. 

Шерлок берёт слово и почти предсказуемо превращает тост в очередной театр одного актёра. Салли сама заново наполняет свой бокал и опустошает его залпом, запивая привычную смесь раздражения и восхищения, и видит, как Молли делает то же самое, игнорируя неуверенную попытку Лестрейда поухаживать за ней. Из них могла бы выйти красивая пара, думает Салли, но слишком хорошо понимает, что этого никогда не будет. Они все отравлены Шерлоком и никогда не смогут быть счастливы, ни один из них, даже Джон Уотсон, как бы тот ни старался.

К тому времени, когда начинается вечеринка и все идут танцевать, Салли уже достаточно пьяна, чтобы ей было насрать на всё и всех. На отвратительно живого Шерлока, которого не берут ни крыши, ни пули, на Лестрейда, предпринимающего безуспешную попытку отправить её домой, на собственные попытки быть как все. 

Молли одиноко сидит за столом с полупустым бокалом, её неумелый макияж слегка размазался, что удивительным образом идёт ей куда больше. У неё больной взгляд щенка, наблюдающего за хозяевами с улицы через окно, и Салли, проследив за ним и ожидаемо уперевшись в спину Шерлока, снова чувствует злость. 

— Это свадьба, Хупер, — решительно заявляет она. — На свадьбах принято веселиться.

— Мне и так достаточно весело.

— Чёрта с два. Вставай, пошли танцевать. Вставай!

Она отбирает у слишком вялой для активного сопротивления Молли бокал, заставляет её подняться и подталкивает к центру зала. Ей всегда хорошо удавалось имитировать веселье — настолько хорошо, что в какой-то момент она начинает искренне верить, что ей действительно весело. И это ощущение, похоже, передаётся и Молли, потому что через две или три песни её глаза начинают блестеть, на щеках появляется румянец, и ей тоже, кажется, перестаёт быть дело до всех вокруг.

А потом они оказываются в узком коридорчике, ведущем к туалетам, и Салли целует её, просто потому что пьяный секс — неотъемлемый элемент того, что она привыкла называть «весельем», а пол партнёра никогда не имел для неё особого значения. Молли отвечает на поцелуй, но не позволяет продолжить, и утром, проснувшись дома в одиночестве, Салли не знает, рада она этому или нет.

***

— Знаешь, мы могли бы быть подругами, — замечает Салли как-то раз, когда, вопреки обычаям, Молли приносит отчёт сама. В кабинете, залитом мягким светом потолочным ламп и ещё не до конца ушедшим солнцем, Молли ощущается совсем иначе, чем внизу, в холодном стерильном морге. Она явно чувствует себя некомфортно, часто моргает, словно свет режет ей глаза, и прячет руки в карманы халата. 

Слова Салли вызывают у неё нервный смешок. Она встречается с ней взглядом, тут же привычно отводит глаза и неуверенно пожимает плечами.

— Вряд ли, сержант Донован, — слишком официально отвечает Молли и на всякий случай оглядывается, как если бы боялась, что их кто-то услышит.

— Я бы правда этого хотела.

Молли снова вскидывает на неё глаза и в этот раз не отводит их, цепко впиваясь взглядом в лицо Салли, отчего той становится не по себе.

— Что-то я этого не замечала, — роняет Молли, и её тонкие губы изгибаются неожиданно в злой ухмылке. 

Салли чувствует себя дурачком из детских сказок, заглянувшим в тот самый тихий омут, в котором водятся черти. Очень опасные, очень не любящие людей, но очень притягательные.

— Давай просто попробуем сначала?

— Зачем? Чтобы потом можно было снова надо мной посмеяться? Спасибо, мне хватило Шерлока.

— Мне кажется, нам всем хватило Шерлока. 

Салли пытается представить, как выглядела бы их жизнь, если бы в ней не было Шерлока. Скорее всего, их с Андерсоном нелепый роман так и продолжался бы годами. Молли бы, дождавшись развода Лестрейда, вышла бы за него замуж и родила бы ему пару детей. И они почти наверняка были бы подругами, Салли подсказывала бы Молли, какого цвета платье лучше всего подчеркнёт её сдержанную неброскую красоту, а Молли уговаривала бы её бросить Андерсона и найти кого-то, кто был бы более её достоин. Усилия обеих были бы бесполезны, но разве не для этого существуют подруги?

Вместо этого они обе несчастны, и Салли совершенно по-глупому хочется сделать хоть что-то, чтобы если не сделать счастливой саму себя, то хотя бы заставить более искренне улыбаться эту замечательную девочку, которую никто не научил любить саму себя.

Салли протягивает руку и сжимает холодную ладонь Молли, сразу вспоминая тот дурацкий пьяный поцелуй, на который Молли зачем-то всё-таки ответила, прежде чем мягко оттолкнуть.

Ей плевать, что кто-то может их увидеть. В конце концов, никому никогда не было дела ни до одной из них, почему это вдруг должно сейчас измениться?

— Мы так и не сходили тогда в паб, — вспоминает она и сама начинает смеяться. Молли осторожно, на пробу улыбается.

— Опять забудешь.

— Давай проверим?

Молли смотрит на свою ладонь, которую всё ещё сжимает Салли, набирает в грудь воздух и быстро, словно боясь передумать, кивает. 

В какой-то другой жизни они, наверное, могли бы быть подругами. Но в этой жизни Салли кажется, что у них есть шанс стать чем-то большим.


End file.
